Witness Protection, Adoption
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: AU Murder Navy officer Witness Tanglewood Boy's Gibbs Tony Killer Money Drugs NCIS father/son story Tony/Gibbs NOT A SLASH. Tony 8 years old Gibbs working under Mike Franks at the moment with the rest of the team Christy White, and Flynn O'Connor 2OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story father/son Anthony/Leroy. NOT A SLASH. Tony is 8 in this story and Gibbs still working under Mike Franks at the time. Kate, Ziva, Timothy, and Abby are not yet working for NCIS because they are probably around the age Tony is right then if he is 8 and there years are close or younger. But Ducky does work there and the Director is Tom Marrow. **

**MCRT (aka) Major Case Response Team**

**Leader: Mike Franks**

**Senior Field Agent: Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Other Agent on Team: Agent Christy White Former assistant to the Sectary of the Navy until she quit and joined NCIS looking for a thrill never even fired a gun or held one until she joined.**

**There Proby: Agent Flynn O'Connor is not a geek a former cop from Metro with a stalker type ex-wife. Also sometimes most of the time a cluts.**

**Director: Tom Marrow**

**ME: Doctor Donald Mallard (aka) Ducky**

**Forensics Specialist: Lilly Sciuto (Abby's Aunt.) Is not Goth but is really super nice and loves anything that's living or stuffed animals. Sort of a flower child. Also very hyper. Do not worry Abby does come into this story in a while.**

**BTW this is like a year lets say after they changed the name to NCIS from NIS I actually don't know when they did that I just was trying to fit it into this story I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. I just love NCIS sooooooooo much I wanted to write about it I also love Gibbs and DiNozzo's father/son relationship.I think I got everything covered if I didn't just ask any questions that you need and enjoy the story.**

**Oh and P.S. I don't like how Tony's father turned out to be on the show so if he seems a little evil it's because on this story he his. Sorry for those of you who liked the nice one or not so nice. Sorry again just read please and enjoy. I do LOVE the actor who played DiNozzo's father though. :)**

_Washington DC, NCIS headquarters_

Gibbs sat at his desk 'diagonal to the leads desk' typing up his report for last case he had just finished it when the elevator dinged and Agent Flynn O'Connor stepped out. Gibbs got up and placed his report on Mike Franks desk and as he turned around to go sit back down O'Connor stepped right into his path almost knocking both of them over.

"O'Connor" Gibbs said looking at the man who looked like he was just about to shit himself.

"Oh uh sorry I've been having a really rough day." Flynn said as he made his way to his desk that was directly in front of the leads desk.

"You don't say." Gibbs said also heading for his desk. Flynn spared him a look and then looked back at his computer.

"Yeah, my ex wife, I think she turned into major stalker." O'Connor said. Gibbs winced mostly because he knew the feeling, has an ex wife himself.

"Isn't she the one who cheated on you?" Gibbs asked, Flynn looked up at him studying him for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah but now it's like ever time I turn around she's there I mean just this morning she was in the coffee shop that I usually go to." Flynn put his elbows on his desk and head in his hands.

"Get a restraining order." Gibbs suggested.

"Yeah thought of that, she has to actually do something more then just showing up at the same coffee shop before the judge decides to sign off on one." Flynn said through his hands.

"Sign off on one what?" Agent Christy White said as she entered the Bullpen. She headed over to her desk which was directly in front of Gibbs's desk and set her stuff down and sat down in her chair.

"Flynn's having marital problems." Gibbs said leaning back in his chair.

"I thought he was divorced?" Christy said.

"He is, she's not getting the picture though." Gibbs said.

"Is my personal life on a billboard or something" Flynn asked annoyed, both Gibbs and Christy looked at each other with a smirk.

"Ah I see, why don't you get a restraining order?" Christy questioned. Gibbs gave Flynn a pointed look.

"I…never mind." Flynn said, Gibbs smirked and laughed to himself and looked over at Christy who also was laughing to herself.

"Grab your gear." Mike Franks said as he came into the Bullpen unexpectedly. All three of them immediately grabbed there gear and fallowed Mike to the elevator.

"Were we headed?" Gibbs asked, Mike turned to look at him and the stared at each other for a bit nether blinking or turning away.

"New York, Long Island." Mike said as he exited the elevator while the team fallowed.

_New York City, Long Island, 5 hours earlier._

A little boy around the age of 8 walked down the thirteenth ally of the night kicking a can with him as he went. He would be home right now but his wonderful father had left him at a restaurant opening, that he could not pass up. He left him there, while he took off in his limo with two blond chicks that were half his age and he was as the boy suspected drunk of his well I think you know.

The boy also would have been home soon had he known the way. He had not lived here long in fact only a month ago did he move here from Italy. This is not the first time that the boy has been forgotten somewhere either, so he was not to heartbroken about it. It is better then waking up to a doctor, he thought as he strolled along.

The boy pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch it was now 1 o'clock in the morning, he was left at the restaurant at 10pm and he himself left the restaurant at 11. The boy then heard a sudden noise listening more closely he heard voices arguing. The boy not lived in America long only understood half the English but he got the main thing of it, they were fighting over money. The boy hid himself behind a dumpster and decided to wait till they were done arguing before continuing on. He peeked his head around the corner and watched the scene play out.

There were two men one looked 5ft tall with a baseball cap on with a black leather jacket, he was facing away from the boy. The other was facing towards the boy, he was about 5ft and two inches taller then the other guy he had short cropped brown hair, has a gene jacket on and from the boy's point of view he could see a chain daggling from his neck.

The shorter man then stepped into the taller mans space and pointed at him while yelling, the taller man then pushed the shorter man away. The shorter man then turned around away from the taller man and used his left hand to whip over his mouth, while with his right hand pulled something from his jacket. They boy squinted to try to see what it was when all a sudden the guy turned around and two loud bangs went off and the taller man suddenly had a look of pain on his face while clutching his chest he fell to the ground.

The boy suddenly gasped and quickly scurried to hide himself behind the dumpster. Getting his breathing back to normal he turned and looked again to see the shorter man looking around and then hurry up and take off. After waiting what felt like forever the boy saw the taller mans hand twitch. The boy got up and walked over to him, he got down on his knees beside him and saw his eye's wildly looking around everywhere not focusing in one place.

"Sir ar ar te ok hai bisogno di me per aiutarti, cosa vuoi che io faccia?" The boy said while placing his hand on the mans arm. (Translated: Sir ar ar you ok do you need me to help you, what do you want me to do?) The man looked at the boy for a moment squinting his eye's then he reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a small pad and pen. He wrote something down then looked at the boy again.

"C…can you…I need you to call the police and ask for NCIS tell them a marine has been murdered, ask for Mike Franks." The man said handing the boy the information that he wrote on the pad. The boy took the note and looked at it for a bit then looked at the man. He placed the pad next to him and then leaned over to put pressure on the wound.

"Non hai ancora stato assassinato." (T: You have not been murdered yet.) The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a moment.

"Lei parla inglese?" (T: Do you speak any English?) The man asked, he was glad he took several language classes while training. He was able to pin point what language the boy was speaking to communicate with him.

"Some." the boy said still putting pressure on the wound.

"Good because I don't speak a lot of Italian." The man said smiling a bit. He coughed and then his eye's started dropping all a sudden the world went black and he slipped away. The boy sat there a while still putting pressure on the wound. He looked down at the man and realized he was staring at a dead body shocked and frightened the boy jumped back and grabbed the pad. He got up and looked around just across the street he saw a gas station, the lights were on and it looked open. So he headed over as fast as he could.

He entered the gas station and behind the counter was an old man reading a news paper.

"What can I do for you?" The old man asked. The boy ran up to the counter immediately.

"May I use your phone." The boy said stumbling over the words, the sentence heavily accented in Italian the old man almost didn't understand him. The man put the paper down and looked at the boy what he saw was a boy around the age of 6 maybe 7, hands covered in blood and knees too.

"Oh my god boy, what happened to you?" The man asked. The boy breathed in then out and looked at the man sternly.

"May I please just use your phone?" The boy tried again. The store keeper just shook his head yes and pointed the boy in the right direction. Once the boy was the he cursed himself in Italian and turned to the man.

"Do you have change?" Again the man had trouble understanding the boy but nodded and opened his cash register and pulled out four quarters and handed them to the boy.

"Grazie signore." The boy said then turned back to the phone. The man nodded and watched him.

_Present Time New York City, Long Island._

The NCIS team pulled up in there truck fallowed closely by Dr. Mallard in his ME truck onto the street they were pretty sure was the right one after getting lost plenty of times. But then the saw the police cars up ahead and the crime tape up in the ally they new they found it. Mike pulled the truck over and got out fallowed by his team. They walked up to the crime scene with there kits and stuff. They came up to the tape and an officer stopped them. They all showed there badges and the cop nodded and let them through radioing it in. As Gibbs crossed under the tape he saw a boy no older then 8 sitting on the curb with an officer covered in blood.

The team walked over to the body and saw a man there looking at it studying it, probably the lead investigator.

"Excuse me you the lead investigator?" Mike asked the man.

"Yes, the names Detective Sean Paterson NYPD." Paterson said in a heavily New York accent while he extended his arm out to Mike. Mike looked at it then pointed behind him.

"Agent Gibbs, O'Connor, White, NCIS, and I'm Agent Mike Franks, I was asked here personally?" Mike said.

"Yes I was about to get to that, we got a call about a murder over the phone they asked for NCIS Mike Franks personally." Paterson said Mike squinted his eye's at him.

"Who?" Mike demanded.

"The kid over there, he's not saying much can't even get a name outta him." Paterson said pointing to the kid that Gibbs saw earlier. Mike pointed to Gibbs and signaled him to fallow while the other two got to work on the scene. The walked over to him and relieved the officer that was watching him. Mike sat down next to him while Gibbs stood in front of him.

"So kid you witness the murder?" Mike asked. The kid shook his head yes but didn't say anything. Mike looked up at Gibbs and then back at the kid.

"Can you tell me why you asked for me personally?" Mike tried. The kid shrugged his shoulders and then handed him a pad that had some blood on it and writing. Mike took it and looked at it, then gave it to Gibbs to look at.

"Did he give that to you before he died?" Mike asked, the kid shook his head yes again.

"Can you tell us what you saw?" Mike asked. The kid looked up and into Jethro's eye's Gibbs stared back and he felt this feeling in his chest start to manifest. Gibbs got down on one knee in front of the kid and looked back into his eye's.

"It's ok you don't have to be scared no one is going to hurt you, I promise." Gibbs said. The boy looked at him questionably for a moment and then got up and went and gave Gibbs a hug. Gibbs wrapped his arms around the boy and looked at Franks, Franks gave him a nod and got up and went towards the crime scene. "Can you tell me your name?" Gibbs asked while the kid pulled back and whipped his nose on his sleeve.

"Anthony Dominic DiNozzo." Anthony said in a very quit voice.

"Anthony, isn't Tony short for that, is it alright if I call you Tony?" Gibbs said using his pointer finger to lift the boy's face since he started looking down.

"Sì" Tony said finally looking back at Gibbs.

"You speak Spanish?" Gibbs asked, Tony shook his head no. Gibbs thought about just asking if the reason he didn't talk so much was because he didn't speak English and just ask him what he did speak. But he didn't want to interrogate the boy.

"Do you live around here?" Gibbs asked him.

"Sì" Tony said again, Gibbs nodded.

"Where's your parents?" Gibbs asked.

"Mia mamma è morta." Tony said. (T: My mother is dead.) Gibbs nodded, ah ha Italian.

"Mi dispiace." Gibbs said while still looking at the boy. (T: I am sorry.) Tony looked up surprised for a moment. "Che cosa di tuo padre?" Gibbs asked him. (T: What about your dad?)

"Probabilmente smaltendo una sbronza." Tony said with a bit of humor in his voice and also anger. (T: Probably sleeping off a hangover.) Gibbs gave him a questionable look and nodded.

"Ti dispiace tornare con noi alla sede centrale?" Gibbs asked. (T: Do you mind coming back with us to headquarters?)

"No. Ma chi sta per dire mio padre, perché non sta andando essere me." Tony said. (T: No. But who is going to tell my father, because it is not going to be me.) Gibbs nodded.

"Io gli darò una chiamata." Gibbs said standing up and extending his hand for the boy to take. (T: I will give him a call.) They both walked over to the NCIS truck once there, the rest of the team finished up and Ducky had already took off with the body. Gibbs was leaning against the truck with Tony who had both his hands full of Gibbs pant leg and half hidden behind him.

Mike and the rest of the team walked over to see the scene and the came to a stop in front of him. Mike smirked, then turned to the other two.

"You both in the back." He said then walked around to the drivers side while ignoring the complaints.

Both White and O'Connor complained all the way into the back, Tony looked questionably up at Gibbs.

"Vieni, andiamo nel camion." Gibbs said opening the door to the truck. (T: Come on, let us get in the truck.) Tony looked up at him then walked closer to the open door. Once there he looked up and in and saw Mike starting up the truck, it made a rumble and then came to life. It scared Tony a bit and he jumped back right into Gibbs, Gibbs lifted him up and into the truck placing him in the middle. "Non c'è bisogno di aver paura, appena il camion di avviamento." Gibbs said seating himself and buckling up. (T: No need to be scared, just the truck starting up.)

"Proby?" Mike asked looking over at him as he double tasked and drove.

"He talks in Italian better then English, Boss." Gibbs said, Mike looked on for a bit then continued to drive. Tony sat there after Gibbs had buckled him in, he looked over at the other man who Gibbs had just called Boss. He scared him, he was very mysterious and Tony don't like secrets. To many secrets in his life because of his father. So Tony scooted closer to Gibbs and further from Mike. Gibbs noticed and smiled a bit while he continued to write stuff down in his note pad. Tony looked around the small place they were in, and noticed that it was small but organized. Except for the few take out trash that was down by his feet. He bent over and looked under the seat, he saw a jacket, baseball cap under it both with NCIS written on it. There was also some garbage down there but Tony was interested in the hat. He grabbed the hat and sat up right he flipped it over in his hands studying it. All a sudden Gibbs hand came into view and took the hat from him, Tony jumped and brought his hands up to his face to defend. "E 'bene, hey non ho intenzione di farti del male." Gibbs said then after Tony put his hands down, placed the hat on his head. Tony beamed up at him with a thousand watt smile. (T: It is alright, hey I am not going to hurt you.)

They were now a few hours out on the rood and Tony had long since fallen asleep half on top of Gibbs half still on his seat.

"Pssst. Hey can we trade now?" White said sticking her head through the two way hole to the back. Both Gibbs and Mike looked at each other and then Gibbs looked down at Tony who was still asleep, Mike saw and shook his head no.

"Were almost there White a few more hours wont kill you." Mike said.

"But…" White said in a higher pitched voice, but Gibbs cut her off shutting the two way opening on his side and looked at Mike who looked at him questionably. Gibbs nodded his head towards the boy who shifted in his sleep. Mike nodded and continued to drive. An hour out from Washington DC, Tony started to wake up, but not in the traditional since. He started to whimper and then twitch. Gibbs placed his hand on his shoulder and Tony jerked awake shocked, eye's wide open looking at Gibbs.

"Hey, è bene solo un brutto sogno." Gibbs said holding the boys face between his hands. (T: Hey, it is alright just a bad dream.) Tony looked into Gibbs eye's as tears made there way down his face. Gibbs pulled him to him and Tony placed his face in Gibbs chest and started to cry. Gibbs placed his left hand on the back of Tony's head and the other on his back rubbing small circles. He looked over at Mike who was looking at him with a question in his eye's Gibbs just nodded to say that everything was alright.

After parking the Truck in the parking garage of NCIS headquarters, the team gathered there gear and headed to the elevator, both White and O'Connor looking a Gibbs with side glances. After Tony stopped crying he had immediately fallen asleep while on Gibbs. So Gibbs carried him now with little arms wrapped around his neck and little legs around his waist.

The elevator dinged and let them off at there floor in the Bullpen Gibbs walked over to his desk with Tony still in his arms asleep and dropped of his back pack.

"Boss I'm going to head down to Lilly." Gibbs said Mike nodded his head and Gibbs headed to the elevator.

Lilly was at the moment sitting in her office on the floor on a mat, her legs crossed, arms out fingers pinched, eye's closed. Gibbs walked closer to the office and heard the soft soothing music playing in the background. He knocked on the side of the door.

"Lilly." Gibbs said in a whisper. No reaction what so ever Gibbs cleared his throat, and tried again a little louder. Still nothing, he walked in a little closer and was going to put his hand on her shoulder. But as soon as he got close enough her hand shot out and grabbed hold of the wrist of the hand that was going to touch her. Gibbs looked at her face and saw that she still had her eye's closed.

"Need something Jethro?" Lilly said with a soft voice and a smile playing on her lips. All a sudden her eye's popped open. "Ah who's the cute kid?" Lilly said now standing and trying to get a better look at the small boy was clutching Gibbs in his sleep.

"His name is Tony, and I was wondering if he could stay down here on the padding in your office?" Gibbs asked. Lilly tilted her head and looked at him, she saw that he had both arms wrapped around the boy protectively.

"You care for this boy, Jethro?" Lilly asked knowingly. Gibbs gave her a look and she smiled at him knowing that he was getting attached to the young boy. "Yes of course he can, let me go set up the cushions." Lilly said and went over to the corner to set it up. When she was done she stepped back and Gibbs walked over and placed the boy down on it. He covered him with the blanket that was there and then pulled his hand back to get up only to stop and look at the boy sleep. How much younger he looked now as he watched him sleep. Gibbs reached over and moved some strands of brown/blond hair to the side. Then placed his hand on the boys shoulder. Lilly smiled at the scene. Then Gibbs suddenly got up.

"Want me to call you when he wakes up?" Lilly asked, Gibbs nodded and headed to the elevator. Only to stop and head back to Lilly.

"His full name is Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, find anything you can on him and his father." Gibbs said, Lilly nodded and wrote the name down on a paper she had sitting on her desk. Gibbs nodded then kissed the side of her cheek and headed out. Lilly sighed and looked at the sleeping child.

"Looks like it's just you, me and the sprits now." Lilly said then went over to her computer and got to work on the kids name.

Gibbs sat at his desk going through the paper work and files of the dead marine, whose name happens to be Lance Corporal Ronald Stevens. He has been going through these files since he dropped Tony off in Lilly's lab, Which was about an hour ago. He was looking through one of the files when his phone rang.

"Gibbs." He answered.

"Gibbs, you need to get down here Tony just woke up and I don't think he liked the fact that he woke in a place he don't know and nobody he knows is here…and…and." Lilly was cut off by Gibbs.

"Calm down Lilly I be right down." Gibbs hung up the phone and headed down. Once in the lab he saw Lilly in the corner were the boy was left to sleep, she was on her knees talking to someone. Gibbs got closer and he saw Tony in backed into the corner, knees pulled up to his chest arms around them looking at Lilly with scared wild eye's. The boy's eye's flickered to Gibbs as he entered the room. Lilly turned as well to see Gibbs there.

"Thank goodness." Lilly said just as she said it, Tony scrambled to his feet and ran over to Gibbs. Gibbs bent down and picked him up.

"Hey Lilly." Gibbs said while Tony buried his head in Gibbs shoulder holding Gibbs like he was a lifeline for his survival. Lilly smiled again at another cute scene.

"Hey Gibbs, got something for you." Lilly said, Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Lilly pointed to the computer's in her lab. She then went in there over to the computers with Gibbs on her tail.

"What do you got Lils." Lilly smiled at him and pulled up all the information on Anthony and his father Milo DiNozzo.

"It seems that daddy dearest is a billionaire, has over 30 estates. He's a big business man across this country and several others. The CIA and FBI have him on radar." Lilly said Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that. "He is at this moment staying at one of his estates here in America, New York City, Long Island. The only difference being this time he brought his son with him were other time's young Anthony has been staying in an estate in Italy. There is very little if no information on Tony, Gibbs." Lilly said typing on her computer. She then turned around and faced Gibbs. Gibbs nodded at her.

"Did you get a number I could call?" Gibbs asked. Lilly shook her head yes and turned around to her desk wrote something down and then turned back to Gibbs with the paper.

"It's not his personal number, but it was the best I could do, he doesn't have a lot of personal things on the internet, just a lot of sectary's." Lilly said she then handed the paper to him and placed her hand on Tony's back. "He's a cute kid." She said then looked at Gibbs who was now looking down at Tony himself. Tony was awake and looked around to Lilly, he blinked then turned back to Gibbs.

"Chi è?" Tony said Gibbs smiled. (T: Who is she?)

"Lavora per NCIS, lei è lo specialista forense qui. Lei capisce il tipo di sangue e di roba." Gibbs said while Tony looked at him questionably. (T: She works for NCIS, she is the Forensics Specialist here. She figures out the blood type and stuff.)

"NCIS?" Tony questioned looking between the two adults.

"Sì, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Noi indagare attività criminale nella marina." Gibbs said while he shifted Tony up some. (T: Yes, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We investigate criminal activity in the navy.) "Thanks Lils." Gibbs said just about to leave.

"Wait Gibbs, I have some information on that dead marine of yours." Lilly said.

"Spill." Gibbs said Lilly turned and smirked at him.

"he was shot." Lilly said.

"I think I got that Lilly." Gibbs said.

"By a 22." Lilly said.

"Is that it?" Gibbs asked.

"Come on Gibbs you got to know me better then that." Lilly said. "This particular gun is owned by Robert Jenkins aka RJ people on the streets like to call him." She pulled up a profile and background on 'RJ' "He's gang affiliated." Lilly said turning to Gibbs.

"What gang?" Gibbs asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Tanglewood Boy's?" Lilly asked, Gibbs shook his head no. "It's one of the many gangs in New York City, each member has a tat on there shoulder signifying there in the gang." Lilly said pulling up a picture of the tat. It was the words Tanglewood Boy's in black italic lettering. Gibbs looked at Lilly then down at Tony, He turned so the boy could see the picture of the guy on the screen.

"È lui il ragazzo che avete visto ieri sera?" Gibbs asked, Tony looked at the screen and gripped Gibbs shirt harder. (T: Is he the guy you saw last night?) Tony looked up into Gibbs eye's and nodded his head.

"Sì."

_NCIS Headquarters, Bullpen._

Flynn sat at his desk on the phone with Corporal Stevens commanding officer. While Christy sat at her desk finding any information on the corporal on her computer. Christy just happened to look up as Gibbs came in.

"Ah that is so cute." Christy said getting up from her desk walking around to stand in front of Gibbs desk as he sat down with Tony on his lap.

"Need something Agent White?" Gibbs said Tony looked with wide eye's between the two not sure were his place was right now as the two Agents stared each other down.

"Don't worry there always like that just ignore them." Flynn said to Tony. Tony looked up to Gibbs and saw that he was now looking over at Flynn.

"Is that so, Flynn?" Gibbs said.

"Ah, you know what I just remembered I have to take this file up to MTAC be right back." Flynn said scrambling to get up and go. Gibbs chuckled to himself, White rolled her eye's and sat back down at her desk.

"What's the boy's name?" She asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo, but he calls me Tony." Tony Finally spoke up in a heavily Italian accent.

"So you do speak English?" Christy said looking at Tony and then Gibbs from her desk.

"Some." Tony answered.

"I was under the impression that you didn't speak any English at all." Christy said mainly staring at Gibbs.

"I never said that he didn't speak English, just not very well." Gibbs said shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you two done, or do you want me to find you a room?" Mike said as he entered the Bullpen."No boss." Gibbs said.

"What'd you got?" Mike asked his agents.

"Corporal Stevens was on leave he left no longer then a week ago. He was visiting his family in long Island." Christy said standing up and putting some things onto the bulletin board.

"Lilly got an ID from the weapon used to kill Stevens. It was a 22, owned by Robert Jenkins also known as RJ on the streets, he's gang affiliated with the Tanglewood Boy's. There a gang in New York." Gibbs said remembering what Lilly had told him. He was now standing up and Tony was sitting in his chair.

"Can we be sure that it was him that pulled the trigger, can we prove he was there?" Mike said.

"Tony ID him. He said that he is the same man he saw that night." Gibbs said.

"Alright well, did you call his father?" Mike asked.

"Yes, got a secretary she said she would pass the message on and that he was in a meeting and could not be disturbed." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"You didn't just give that easily did you, Proby?" Mike asked.

"No I did not." Gibbs said with another smirk. "And let me say he was not happy about being disturbed, but said he would be here first thing in the morning."

"Morning?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, best he said, he would do since I rudely interrupted his meeting." Mike gave Gibbs a look that only he could understand.

"Where's the kid going to stay until then?" Mike asked.

"With me." Gibbs said with no hesitation. Mike nodded just then Agent O'Connor came down the steps.

"Boss, just got out of MTAC with the director. Apparently an FBI informant that is undercover in the Tanglewood Boy's said he caught wind of something about the murder." Flynn paused as he rounded the corner after getting off the steps.

"Well spit it out Flynn what is it?" Mike asked.

"All he said was that he heard the Corporals name being machined, he was very brief but he felt he was being fallowed so couldn't say much. He did say though that the person named RJ had put out a hit. For an Anthony Dominic DiNozzo." Flynn paused again as Gibbs turned to look at Tony as he played with the things on his desk.

"How could they know that he was the witness?" Mike asked.

"It wasn't exactly a hush case there were news reporters everywhere at the scene." Christy said.

"The informant did say however that, they still think Anthony is in New York." Flynn added.

"I can't believe they would go after such a small child." Christy said looking at Tony who was now spinning in the desk chair.

"They would if it saved there hides." Mike said. "So now we need to be more careful just in case, we need an Agent watching him 24/7 and keep this case in the dark ok no media we don't need word getting out that Anthony is here." Mike added.

"Until we get RJ, and the court is over right, I mean we cant keep him under guard forever." Christy said.

"When the father gets here we'll work something out." Mike said. "For now Gibbs, he will be staying with you." Mike said. Gibbs nodded. "Alright everyone go home we'll work something out with Tony's father first thing in the morning." Mike added. Everyone nodded and went to pack up. Gibbs walked over to Tony and kneeled down in front of him, he waited till the last of the team was on the elevator before he started to talk.

"E 'bene se si è venuto a casa con me stasera? Sarebbe come un soggiorno." Gibbs looked at him for a reaction. (T: Is it alright if you came home with me tonight? It would be like a sleep over.) Tony smiled and nodded. "Bene allora si accende." (T: Alright then come on.) Gibbs said picking up his pack and holding out his hand for Tony to take. Tony slipped his hand in and fallowed Gibbs to the elevator.

Gibbs pulled the car into his driveway and parked it he looked in the back seat and saw Tony asleep. Gibbs smiled and got out of the car he went to the back door and opened it. He bent down, reached over and unbuckled him then slid his arms under the boy to pick him up. As soon as he was in his arms Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and continued to sleep with his head on his shoulder.

After opening his door to the house he went in and turned around and in the first time in a long time locked the door. He went through the kitchen and into the living room. There he sat the boy down while at the same time waking him up. It had been a long day for the boy to say the lest and from what Gibbs knows he has not slept except for in the truck, car and Lilly's lad and those were just tid bits. So Gibbs was not surprised to see the dark circles under his eye's all though it did pull at Gibbs heart. The boy barely able to keep his eye's open looked around and saw that once again he was in a knew place. Gibbs saw the look in the boy's eye's of him starting to get scared. Gibbs reached up his hand and pushed some loose strands of hair out of the boys face.

"How about we get you cleaned up k?" Gibbs asked the boy nodded, Gibbs looked down and did a once over to check the boy, most of the blood on the boys hands was cleaned off. Just some under the nails and in between the fingers. The sleeves of his expensive looking jacket was cover in blood and his knees were as well. Gibbs didn't have any clothes that would fit him but he was sure one of his old shirts would do the trick. "Stay put ok." Gibbs said and went to the laundry room since it was closer and grabbed a random shirt that was there.

He went over to the boy again and motioned for him to fallow they both made there way up stares and into the guest room. Gibbs sat the boy down on the bed. "I am just going to be right out side ok, give a holler if you need any help. Change into this and then knock once on the door to tell me your done." Gibbs said and handed the boy the shirt he turned to leave the room when the boy grabbed his arm. Gibbs turned around and the boy looked at the ground, Gibbs bent down on his knees in front of the boy.

"Non voglio essere solo." (T: I do not want to be alone.) The boy said. Gibbs nodded.

"Che ne dici io sto vicino alla porta di fronte lontano vorrei che sia ok?" (T: How about I stand next to the door facing away would that be ok?) Gibbs asked him, the boy nodded and Gibbs did just that.

After the boy was done he went up to Gibbs and tapped his hand. "Io sono fatto." (T: I am done.) Gibbs looked down at Tony who had a short sleeved NIS shirt on the sleeves went down to his elbows and the end of the shirt ended below his knees. But that is not what caught Gibbs attention it was the blue and purple bruise on the boys wrist that looked like a hand print. Gibbs bent down and took the wrist softly in his own hands and looked more closely at it.

"Tony who did this to you?" Gibbs asked looking into the boys eye's the boy looked down at the floor again. "Hey, you can tell me, please Tony tell me who hurt you." Gibbs asked practically begging, and Gibbs does not beg. But he just couldn't help this sickening feeling that is starting to rise in his chest.

"He did not mean to do it." Tony said quietly in an accented voice, that Gibbs had a hard time understanding him, but he got the message loud and clear.

**TBC**

**Ha cliffy sorry couldn't help it : ) Well hope you like so far review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
Please read hope you enjoy oh and by the way I introduce some new Charectors in this Chapter that will in later chapters come in more often, Here they are:  
Milo DiNozzo: Tony's father, if you ask me a rat bastered but yeah anyway does not treat other people in any since except for business.  
Frankie Martinez: A Tanglewood Boy, who plays in the high legue's with the rich people and such. He will later be in this story a lot.  
Dante Cortez: Milo's lawyer, not afraid to stand up to him because he knows he's not replacable.  
I brought Detective Sean Paterson back into the story instead of just have him barely come in at the beganing, he's in this chapter and will be in others as well.  
Last but not least: Lorenzo Estevez: RJ's apartment roommate, a alcoholic, cigarette junky, who is also alfiliated with the Tanglewood Boy's but is not a member more of a wanna be and there just stringing him along. Will show up in later chpaters as well.**

"Did your father do this to you? Tony did he do this to you?" Gibbs asked. Tony wouldn't make eye contact with him no matter how hard he tried to get him to talk he was closed up now. Gibbs placed his right hand on the boy's cheek and the left on his shoulder. "Tony it's ok to tell me, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Gibbs said pulling Tony to him and hugging him to his chest. He felt Tony start to shake and then felt the tears seep through his shirt.

"E 'stata colpa mia che non lo avrebbe lasciato da solo quando stava cercando di lavorare, sono stato praticamente ne faccia richiesta." Tony cried. (T: It was my fault I wouldn't leave him alone when he was trying to work, I was practically asking for it.) Gibbs continued to hug him afraid if he pulled back, Tony would see the anger in his eye's, and take it the wrong way.

"It was your father, wasn't it Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony pulled back and whipped his hand across his noise to whip the snot that started to form there from crying. Tony looked up at Gibbs with such trust in one day that Gibbs was pretty sure he actually heard that wall of his that held all his emotions from when Shannon and Kelly had gone, cracking.

"Sì" Tony said and silent tears fell.

"Oh come on! Are you serious!" Milo said as he read through the file that his assistant just handed him.

"I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo, but there was nothing I could do they pulled out at the last minute, said they changed there minds and wanted a new agreement." His assistant Kendal said.

"Ok thanks Kendal, that will be all." Milo dismissed her. As soon as she was out of the room Milo went over to the door and locked it. He went back over to his computer and typed in a few words and brought up an image and profile of Company Holder Mason Bridges of the manufacturing company for bullet proof vests. By this time he was suppose to be share holder to that company. But that damn Agent Gibbs had to call during the meeting screwing up his chances. Something about his son, he could care less that little brat has been a problem since the day he was borne. In fact he should have never been borne.

He looked over the file and saw that Mason Bridges had a younger sister, 'excellent' he thought as he picked up his phone. "Frankie, hey pal! How you been." Milo said and heard him answer not really caring. "Listen think you could do me a favor?" Milo asked.

"I don't know Milo, man you got feds on you right now." Frankie said through the phone. Milo frowned.

"How do you know bout that, and I do not." Milo said defensively.

"Man, words out your kids on a hit list and no one can find him, I'd say the feds are protecting him if he's not with you. Man your kid was a TV stare today! All over the news, but hey that's not all I heard, heard he was also the star witness." Frankie said, Milo bit his lips to control his anger.

"Witness to what!" Milo said hardly able to control his temper.

"Man, you haven't heard yet it was all over the news were you been sleep'n?" Frankie joked, and not hearing Milo laugh, he became serious. "There was a murder of a marine your kid witnessed the whole thing, that's what the magic box said anyway." Frankie said. Milo thought for a minute and remembered a little more to the conversation with Agent Gibbs he had hardly paid attention to.

"Frankie can you do the favor or not." Milo said changing the subject back to the original conversation.

"I don't know man like I said It'll be risky whatever it is you want to ask me to do and I know you so I'm pretty sure I have an idea." Frankie said.

"You will be paid greatly if the plane works." Milo said then added. "And my plans always work." After a pause Frankie answered.

"Alright. What'd a you need me to do?" Frankie asked.

"Rachel Bridges, form B with snap shots. Send the photo's to Mason Bridges Estate. Your style, you know how you like it." Milo said.

"You got it, payment the usual way?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, see ya around Frankie." Milo said hanging up. He looked straight ahead for a moment then picked up his phone again and dialed. "Kendal could you come back in here please." After he hung up he remembered he locked the door and got up to unlock it as he did he picked up his planer to look at, for what was going on tomorrow as he was heading back to his chair Kendal came in.

"You needed me sir." Kendal asked.

"Yes, Anthony's nanny who is she." Kendal gave Milo a raised eyebrow and a questioning look.

"What nanny Mr. DiNozzo?" Kendal asked.

"Anthony's nanny the one who was suppose to pick Anthony up last night when I left the restaurant." Milo said.

"Sir, that nanny quit her job that morning, something about you needing to spend more time with your kid." Kendal said, Milo looked up shocked not remembering that.

"Ok thank you that will be all." Milo said and Kendal nodded and left. Milo tapped his desk for a moment and picked up his phone again.

"Dante, hey I need your help with something. Think you could stop by?" Milo asked.

"What did you get yourself into this time DiNozzo?" Dante Cortez, Milo's lawyer asked.

"I'll explain when you get here." Milo said.

"Milo, I can't just drop everything every time you call wolf, if that was so then I'd be out of the business." Dante complained.

"Would you'd like it better if I fired you then you'd be out of the business a heck of a lot faster." Milo said gruffly.

"We both know you wont do that, I'm to good at my job, and you like me." Dante said, Milo rolled his eye's in annoyance.

"Are you coming or not?" Milo asked.

"Sure I'll come around 8 alright, I have some papers to finish up first." Dante said hanging up the phone before Milo could.

"Why are we in New York at 11:30 at night again?" Flynn said as he drove the car through another intersection that they had to sit 15 minutes at. Even at night the city was still alive.

"Well, lets see maybe because Gibbs is on protective duty in every since of the word and Franks ordered us to find RJ and bring him in for questioning." Christy said as she leaned back in her seat resting her head on her hand that was propped up against the window.

"Right, ok so do you know were this police station is at were suppose to meet up with that one detective, remember?" Flynn said raking through his memory for the detectives name.

"Sean Paterson." Christy said, Flynn looked at her questionably.

"What." Flynn said.

"Sean Paterson, that's the detectives name." Christy said while looking out her window. Flynn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Somebody got a crush on hot New York detective, Christy?" Flynn said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Don't be ridicules." Christy said although there wasn't much of a defense behind it. Flynn smiled.

"Your just lucky Gibbs isn't here to tease you about it." Flynn said as he turned left and spotted a building that looked sort of run down with a New York Police Department Sign barely readable on it. "Looks like we found it." Flynn said pulling into a parking spot. They both got out as soon as Flynn pulled the keys from the ignition and locked the car. They headed up and into the police station that was constantly being entered and exited by a whole lot of different kind of people. Flynn looked at Christy and she sighed.

They entered the building themselves and saw a lot more people inside running about, to tell you the truth the place looked like a zoo gone wild then a police department. Flynn raised an eyebrow and looked over at the information desk there were three ladies were sitting there all of them on a phone. Flynn steered Christy in that direction. They got to the desk and Flynn waved his hand in front of the first woman he saw and she raised her pointer finger at him to wait.

"Excuse me miss, were looking for Detective Paterson." Flynn tried looking at Christy for conformation that he got the name right. The woman held the same finger up again while still on the phone with someone. Flynn looked around and saw that all three woman were still on the phone and all the officers were running around like it was the end of the world but in there own way they were pretty organized.

Christy looked around and saw an officer who was at his desk writing on a note pad who looked absolutely bored like he wanted to be somewhere ells. She looked back at Flynn and saw that he was still trying to get the ladies attention, so she left his side and headed over to the officer.

"Excuse me officer." She said in her most sweetest voice and when he looked up she smiled flirtatiously at him and batted her eye lashes. He looked up shocked for a second then recovered and smiled.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" The officer said Christy smiled.

"Do you know were I can find a Detective Sean Paterson?" Christy asked him she could almost see the disappointment in his eye's that she wasn't looking for anything ells from him.

"Yeah sure." He said as he got up heading in the direction she had come as they passed the information desk she saw Flynn still there trying to get the ladies attention.

"O'Connor, loose something? Come on, catch up." Christy said as she passed him Flynn turned around gapping at her, then caught himself with his mouth open and ran after the two to catch up.

They came up to a desk that looked particularly messy and saw a man hunched over it looking at a report.

"Um sir this lady was looking for you." The officer said which Christy had not bothered to get a name from. The Detective looked up and saw them then waved the officer off, Christy was not blind to the fact as the officer turned to leave he gave a once over of her body before he completely left.

"We were both actually looking for you." Christy said holding her hand out. "We actually already meet at the crime scene Agent Christy White." She said shaking his hand.

"Right, and Agent O'Connell?" Paterson said looking at Flynn.

"Actually it's O'Connor, Agent Flynn O'Connor." Flynn said holding out is hand as Paterson shook it.

"Right you guy's called ahead said you got a lead and your number one suspect is RJ." Paterson said as he sat back in his chair looking up at them.

"Yeah, so you want to help us arrest him for questioning?" Christy asked.

"Sure, but it ain't gon'na be easy, I tell ya." Paterson said.

"How so?" Flynn asked.

"Well all the times I had to bring him into questioning, let's say he didn't get the nick name jack rabbit from the NYPD for no reason." Paterson explained Flynn raised and eyebrow and looked at Christy, they both thought 'this should be interesting.'

They were in the elevator of the apartment complex were RJ was supposedly at with his roommate, Lorenzo Estevez who also had a rap sheet and is affiliated with the Tanglewood Boy's.

"RJ, has been held up with Lorenzo for a while now." Paterson said as the elevator came to a stop at the floor they wanted and it was not one of those fancy elevators either you opened the door yourself. Paterson did the honors. They all three stepped out and came to a stop outside of apartment number 422. Paterson banged on the door.

"Lorenzo Estevez, NYPD open up!" Paterson hollered after he 'knocked' on the door. They heard some stumbling about in the room and then the door opened with a man that was the same height as Christy but shorter then both Flynn and Sean, 'Which was pretty short eh hem no offence to Christy' Flynn thought to himself. He had jet black hair that stuck up in all directions and a five o'clock shadow on his chin. He had a bottle of jack in his left hand and a cigarette in his right. He squinted at the three officers and then tipped back to get a better look, most likely drunk out of his mind.

"What?" He said in a slurred voice.

"Sir could we please come in." Christy said showing him her badge and the other two did the same.

"Yeah sure you can come in, but those two will have to wait out here till were done." Lorenzo said winking at her. She smiled sweetly then an evil glint shown in her eye's. She stepped up to him and hung off his left shoulder and slid her knee up.

"Or I could just see what happens when my leg slips." She said putting a little pressure in that particular spot.

"Alright, alright come in." Lorenzo said Paterson raised an eyebrow and looked at Flynn.

"Don't ask." Flynn said and entered right behind Christy with the detective behind him.

"So Lorenzo how you been?" Paterson asked looking around the apartment.

"Like you wouldn't know you've been watching my every move." Lorenzo said as he sat down in a Lazy Boy chair. Paterson smirked.

"Where's RJ?" Flynn asked getting tired of the game they were playing it was getting close to midnight and he wanted to go home to bed.

"Like I should know." Lorenzo said looking up at them as he took another sip of the bottle of jack. Christy took the bottle from him and set it on the coffee table nearby. "Hey!" Lorenzo said reaching for the bottle Christy pushed him back in the chair and Flynn picked up the bottle.

"Listen closely Lorenzo and listen good ok?" Flynn said while he looked at the label of the jack bottle. Lorenzo nodded. "You see it's really late and I had to drive all the way up here to pick up some idiot to question him. I have a headache and I am tired out of my mind it is bad enough I have a crazy bitch of an ex wife that hardly ever lets me get any sleep but now I have to deal with you at." Flynn cut himself off and looked at his watch. "12:20 at midnight, so I'm not in a good mood so if you think for a moment were going to play your little game well then your far off so this is how it's going to go. You tell us were RJ is or we ransack this entire apartment and empty every bottle of jack we find and if that don't work we'll head to the cigarettes next." Flynn said, by then they had Lorenzo complete and undivided attention. Christy looked at Flynn shocked of his outburst with the same face as Paterson and Lorenzo. Flynn just kept looking at Lorenzo.

"He said he was going out probably clubbing he'll be back he always comes back." Lorenzo said a little distastefully. Flynn nodded and handed the bottle back to him then looked at the other two as they headed out the door. Once the door was shut Christy looked at Flynn and at the same time the both said "Stake out."

Gibbs woke with a start and realized he had fallen asleep he looked around and also realized he was in the guest room with Tony on his chest sound asleep. After Tony had confirmed that it was his father that had given him that bruise he started to cry silently and Gibbs heart practically broke at the sight of it he hugged him to his chest and lifted him up carrying him over to the bed Gibbs sat back on it with his back to the head bored and Tony on his chest sobbing. Gibbs rubbed his back in a comforting motion while his right hand was on the side of Tony's face. Tony's tears going over his thumb as Gibbs tried to wipe them away but more came. Tony's hands were clenched in Gibbs shirt and his legs wrapped around his waist.

"Sh it's alright I will not let him hurt you no more. You got that Tony? You hear me I will **NOT **let him hurt you no more." Gibbs said to Tony as he rocked him. Tony nodded his head and his crying started to turn into hiccups. In Gibbs own eye's, there were the beginnings of his own tears at the amount of pain in the boys sobs.

Now looking at the boy he saw him completely relaxed in his sleep on top of him. Gibbs ran his hand through the boy's hair, and Tony snuggled closer to him. Gibbs smiled and ran his hand down Tony's cheek kissing the top of his head. Gibbs looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 4 in the morning. They had slept through most of the whole night, Gibbs was a little surprised by that. But he stayed there for a moment then remembered that they were supposed to be in the office first thing in the morning, so he slipped out from under Tony and walked into his room to get a change of clothes which reminded him of the problem with Tony's clothes. After he got out of the shower and changed he headed over to the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"He Duck think you could do me a favor." Gibbs asked.

"Sure, Jethro what do you need?" Ducky asked.

"A set of new clothes for Tony, you know the little boy we found at the crime scene yesterday?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes of course what a sweet boy he was too if I remember right what age is he and I'll be over with some clothes in a bit."

"He's 8 thanks Ducky." Gibbs said.

"No problem Jethro." Ducky said and Gibbs hung up the phone. Gibbs headed back to the guest room and saw Tony still sound asleep on his stomach face facing the door. Gibbs smiled at how young and cute he looked. A flash memory of watching Kelly like this went through his head, but instead of aching pain he felt peace with himself as he watched Tony.

He stood there watching for a bit, but then thought if he wanted to get something into Tony's stomach before Ducky showed up and they had to change and go he would have to wake him up now and feed him. He walked over to Tony and ran his hand through his hair again and kissed his forehead. "Wake up sleepy head we have a long day today." Gibbs said quietly. Tony slowly opened his bright green eye's and stared at Gibbs for a moment then smiled.

"I though I had dreamt everything up." Tony said in a little bit better English although hindered by sleep. Gibbs chuckled then tousled Tony's hair. Tony giggled and pushed his hand away flatting his already bed head. Gibbs laughed then got up.

"Come on what do you want for breakfast?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked up surprised.

"I don't know, nobody's ever asked me that before." Tony said thinking hard for what he really wanted. "How about pancakes?" Tony said although he had a little trouble saying pancakes as difficult English is and all. Gibbs smiled.

"Pancakes it is." Gibbs watched as Tony smiled wide and Gibbs bent down and picked him up he carried him down stares and into the kitchen. Tony had wrapped his arms around Gibbs neck and his head was rested on Gibbs shoulder. Once Gibbs reached the kitchen he sat Tony down on a chair and got the ingredients out and put them into a bowl then set the bowl in front of Tony picked him up and placed him on his lap as he sat down.

"Would you like to help?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked up at him surprised yet again and smiled excitedly.

"Veramente?" Tony asked. (T: Really)

"Sì, certo davvero." Gibbs said and handed him the spoon while he held the bowl. (T: Yes, of course really.) Tony started stirring and the mix started to look more like pancake batter. While he was stirring he had both hands held tightly to the spoon and his tongue sticking out of his mouth while Gibbs held the bowl. But he stirred to close to the top and his tight grip backfired and the spoon shot out with batter on it which flew off and into Gibbs face. Tony cringed and turned slowly around with the spoon still loosely in his hands and looked to see the damage. The Batter had landed on Gibbs face in a line from his chin, to his mouth, on his nose, and on his left eye. Gibbs tongue licked out and took some in and then with his left hand wiped the rest off. Tony's face still in a cringe continued to look at him. When Gibbs completed wiping off his face off he looked at Tony and Tony laughed a little with his face still cringed. "Whoops." He said, Gibbs at about this point saw the humor in the whole thing and burst out laughing. Tony surprised that he is not in trouble stared at Gibbs like he was crazy and with a little confusion until Gibbs tousled his hair again. Tony laughed as well.

Ducky pulled up into Gibbs driveway and shut off his engine he got out and opened the back door he grabbed the newly bought jeans and t-shirt, he also bought a new pair of shoes and a black jacket with two white stripes down the sleeves since it was a bit nippy out. He walked up the side walk and went to open the door to find it locked. He was surprised for a moment then knocked.

The door opened and the site that greeted him made him burst out in laughter. Gibbs stood there holding Tony in his arms both covered in syrup. Gibbs laughed a little and motioned with his head for Ducky to enter.

"What on earth happened here Jethro?" Ducky said with humor in his voice, already knowing what happened but couldn't help saying something.

"Had a little struggle with the syrup bottle and the pancakes." Gibbs said. "Did you get the clothes I asked for Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I did and some extra things." Ducky said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow but Ducky handed him the bag and pointed up the stares. "You two go get yourselves cleaned up I'll clean up the mess in the kitchen." Ducky added.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said as he headed up stares.

After getting up stares Gibbs placed the sack on the bed and then headed to the bathroom with Tony in his arms. He set him down standing in the middle and motioned for him to fallow to the tub.

"You take showers or baths, Tony?" Gibbs asked. Truthfully nobody had asked him that question before ether so a little confused and thoughtful for a moment. He always took a bath because the nanny had always set one up for him, but he wanted to be a big boy and take a shower.

"Is it alright if I take a shower?" Tony asked in his Italian accent, Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah of course, ok listen alright, you pull up it turns the water on you move it to the left its hot right its cold. To turn on the shower you pull up on this button here." Gibbs said then looked at Tony as he took in the information. "You got it?" Gibbs asked.

"Sì." Tony said excitedly.

"Alright, and right over there is the towels when your done. The sop and shampoo is in there on the shelf it's reachable." Gibbs said pointing them out and Tony looked around. "I'll be just in the other room if you need me." Gibbs said Tony nodded although a bit afraid Gibbs was going to leave him, he wanted to be a big boy so he let him go.

A half an hour after Gibbs left him in there, Tony came out with the towel wrapped around him and his hair plastered to his face Gibbs smirked and motioned for him to come once Tony was there he handed him the newly bought boxers. Tony slipped them on and Gibbs took the towel and through it on top of Tony's head and started drying it. Tony burst out laughing at the unexpected action. Gibbs smiled and pulled the towel off once he thought his hair was dry enough. Gibbs reached over for the new pair of jeans and pulled of the tag. He held them open so Tony could step into them, Tony placed his hand on Gibbs shoulder to steady himself as he stepped in. As he was doing that Gibbs noticed another bruise on Tony's shoulder that was hid by his shirt last night. Gibbs kicked himself for not looking for more injuries. After Gibbs pulled the pants up once Tony got into them, He then buttoned and zipped them up as well for Tony before looking in his eye's.

"Tony quanti lividi avete?" Gibbs asked, Tony looked at him surprised for a moment then started to get scared. (T: Tony how many more bruises do you have?) Gibbs locked eye's with him and Tony looked down to the floor. "Hey, è bene non ho bisogno di essere spaventato voglio solo aiutarti." Gibbs said lifting Tony's chin. (T: Hey, it is alright no need to be scared I just want to help you.)

"La mia schiena." Tony said. (T: My back.) Gibbs nodded and slowly turned Tony around getting another one of those sickening feeling in his stomach. Once Tony was turned around Gibbs placed his hand over his mouth as a single tear slid down his face.

"Jesus Tony." Gibbs said there were several large black/blue/purple bruises on Tony's back.

"Era ubriaco e aveva mal di testa, e non sarebbe abbastanza per il nuovo gioco ho imparato a giocare." (T: He was drunk and had a headache, and I would not be quite about the new game I learned how to play.) Tony said feeling the need to defend his fathers actions. Gibbs looked at him in horror, how could he think this was his fault. Gibbs turned him back around and pulled him to his chest hugging him.

"That does not give him an excuse to do this Tony. Nothing does. You hear me. No one should ever do this to their child. Ever." Gibbs said holding Tony, Tony nodded against his chest.

"I wish you were my daddy." Tony said into Gibbs chest. Gibbs felt his heart pound hard at that something that he had not felt in a long time, and he felt his love for the boy increase if that was even possible. He too, wished that he was this boys father. And if he played his cards right that just might happen. The plane was already formulating in his head.

Gibbs kissed the top of his head, and then reached over and picked up the shirt that Ducky got and saw that it was a hulk green shirt, he smirked and took off the tag and slipped it over Tony's head and put his arms through his sleeves. Then he reached over and picked up the jacket took of the tag, and held it up for Tony to slip his arms into. Gibbs looked over and saw a pair of sneakers left in the bag Gibbs thought for a moment that Tony would have to go without socks when he saw them sticking inside the shoes. Ducky always thinks of everything. After getting his socks on then slipped his shoe's on but did not tie them. He looked down at the floor for a moment and then at Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and knew what the problem was no one had taught him how to tie his shoe's. Gibbs reached down and tied them, that will be something he will be teaching the boy sometime soon.

Gibbs had already taken a shower in the hallway bathroom, while Tony was taking his in his bedroom bathroom. So after Tony was ready Gibbs took his hand and they both headed down stares to start the day. Ducky meet them at the bottom of the steps and they headed to headquarters. When they first got there they headed straight for Lilly's lab. Gibbs told Ducky to watch Tony in the Lab while he talked to Lilly in her office. That was not a problem because Tony had come to like Ducky quite a bit always genially listening to all the rambling stories the old man told.

Lilly and Gibbs came back form the office Lilly with a field camera in her hands. "Tony we are going to take some pictures of those bruises is that alright." Lilly asked politly getting on her knees in front of Tony. Ducky had already been told by Gibbs on the way over. Tony looked frightened not knowing what was happening and looked to Gibbs, Gibbs nodded and Tony looked back to Lilly. He nodded his head slowly.

Through the whole process Gibbs stayed by Tony's side calming him down when he got scared. Ducky was there too, writing up his statement of the bruises stating that some were over weeks old others newer and some older. Once everything was done Gibbs collected the paper and pictures and put them into a brown folder. He nodded to Ducky and Lilly he grabbed Tony's hand and nodded with his head that they were heading out, and headed to the elevator.

Lilly looked at Ducky at the same time he did her. "Ah, Gibbs is going to try to be a daddy!"

"If I know Gibbs, he will be a father, Lilly." Ducky said knowingly. Lilly just smirked as Ducky left to go down to autopsy.

The elevator stopped at the floor to the Bullpen, Gibbs and Tony exited it and headed over. The sight that greeted Gibbs was Flynn leaning back in his chair icepack on his face, not sure where if anywhere particular he had it on, his hand in a sling and his foot up on his desk with an icepack on it. Gibbs looked over to Christy and saw she was leaning back in her desk as well with her foot on her desk and an icepack on it and an icepack pressed to her jaw. He looked over at Mike and saw him filling out reports at his desk looking perfectly healthy.

"Gibbs your late." Mike stated not looking up, all a sudden he got up. "Milo DiNozzo is up in the conference room with his lawyer." Mike said.

"Good because I have a plane." Gibbs said, Mike raised a questioning eyebrow, but Gibbs just shrugged it off. "Hey Christy, Flynn mind watching Tony?" Gibbs asked he heard a groan from Flynn and a ah uh from Christy and looked to Mike this time, with a raised eyebrow.

"Arresting a suspect can be painful." Mike said with shrug. Gibbs just smirked and shook his head. Gibbs turned to Tony and bent down to his level.

"You wait here for me with Agent Flynn and Christy, ok." Gibbs said Tony nodded and Gibbs led him over to his desk and sat him down at his desk. Once Gibbs and Mike walked away and up to the conference room, Tony got up and walked over to Flynn. He reached out and poked the agents arm that was in the sling. The agent jumped and yelped making Tony jump back in surprise. The icepack feel of the agents face and Tony saw the swollen spot on his forehead, nose and chin. Tony looked at it confused before he realized that the agent was looking at him annoyed and a little angry. Curiosity got the better of Tony and he couldn't help but ask the question.

"How did you get a bruise that looks like that?" Tony asked, the person who answered was not Flynn however it was Christy.

"First while trying to arrest the suspect that backfired on him and the suspect dislocated his shoulder and ran off behind him. In pain for a moment he stayed there for a bit while me and another officer ran after him. Then once the pain was over he turned around to run after us and ran into a pole falling down knocking himself out and twisting his ankle." Christy finished Tony dropped his jaw and laughed Flynn rolled his eye's then cringed in pain.

"Why don't you ask her were she got her injury's." Flynn said putting the icepack back on his face. Although he was annoyed with the kid for poking his hurt arm he thought he was cute. Tony looked over at Christy questionably.

"I got mine in a much less ego bruising way, I was in a fight with the suspect got punched in the jaw and kicked the wrong way, but that was it and the other officer some bruised ribs but should be fine." Christy finished.

"That is so cool!" Tony said. Christy smiled at his enthusiasm and looked over at Flynn who had put the icepack down from his face and was smiling fondly at the boy himself, Christy then went back to putting the icepack back on her jaw.

Gibbs opted to take the elevator and brought Mike with him, once in there and the doors shut, Gibbs hit the emergency switch. He told Mike the plane and continued up. They got to the door and Gibbs burst in before Mike not nicely ether. He saw both the lawyer and Milo standing looking out the window.

"Have a seat." Gibbs said gruffly. Mike sat back in the back chair furthest away.

"Agent…" Milo said in a business manor. Gibbs didn't answer.

"Agent Gibbs, his name is agent Gibbs and mine is Agent Franks." Mike answered for Gibbs he did not want to a have a lawsuit.

"Agent Gibbs may I have my son now." Milo asked.

"No" Gibbs answered.

"Excuse me, you've had my son for over 24 hours now, do I need to get my lawyer here involved!" Milo said a bit angry.

"Well if you go this rout, then you both can take a look at these and we have copies." Gibbs said placing the folder on the table for them to look at. "Now here is what your going to do as witness protection for Tony, Usually we would find a way for you and your son to go under as in new name everything. But then there comes that folder and the information that is in it." Gibbs said Milo raising his head and his lawyer as well from the folder. "You are going to sign adoption papers on Tony and all parental legal rights will be mine." Gibbs said. "He will have my name and be in my protection and you will never see him again if I have anything to do with it." Gibbs finished. Milo looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"And what if I don't." Milo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well then this can all go public, we'll even have a public court for abusing your child. Then after you are sentenced you'll be discredited, and loose your business and all your money." Gibbs said looking the man in the eye's. The man looked back at him and then at his lawyer.

"Milo I say you sign the papers to keep your business, and not go public." Dante said, Milo nodded and Gibbs anger at his carelessness of his child increased but he held it back for now.

"Where are the papers?" Milo asked. Gibbs put them on the table, he had asked Lilly to print them out and review them over the phone with the navy lawyers upstairs.

"Here." Gibbs said and placed them in front of Milo with a pen. Milo picked up the pen and his lawyer pointed out all the places he was suppose to sign. After he was done he slid the papers back to Gibbs.

"May I leave now." Gibbs raised his hand and motioned for him to sit back down once they both started to stand up. Gibbs looked through the papers making sure that he crossed his t's and dotted his I's also to make sure he didn't miss a spot then put the paper into the folder.

"You may go." Gibbs said as they all got up Mike the first at the door, Gibbs next, then Milo and Dante. Mike turned and smirked at Gibbs and Gibbs smirked back. As fast as you could say owe, Gibbs spun around and clocked Milo right in the nose hearing the break. Milo feel into Dante who caught him. He held his nose for a moment and pulled his hand back to look at the blood.

"You broke my nose." Milo said as he struggled to get up.

"Yeah, and if you harm a hair on my son again, and trust me it wont just be your nose." Gibbs said as he got so close to Milo he could almost smell the blood. Mike held the door open and then Gibbs left and right after Mike. While Milo was screaming lawsuit all the way, and his lawyer trying to calm him down, because he knew that there was nothing he could do.

Gibbs came down into the Bullpen and saw his son sitting at his desk drawing while the other two Agents were pretty much in the same position they were in before he left. Gibbs went around and came in behind his desk getting on his knees to be eye level with Tony. Tony had stopped drawing looking at him expectantly.

"Tony, remember that wish you made?" Gibbs asked, it took Tony a moment to remember but then he shook his head yes and waited his heart pounding. Gibbs pulled him into a hug "Well I just made it come true." Gibbs whispered in his ear. Tony hugged Gibbs harder and whispered in his ear.

"I love you daddy." Gibbs smiled and picked him up while hugging him he looked over at Mike.

"Go ahead gunny take a day off it's not like were going to get any work done with these two like this anyways." Mike told him. Gibbs nodded and headed out with his son in his arms.

On the way out the door to his car Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear, "I love you too, son."

**TBC**

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Sneak peek or whatever you want to call it for next chapter:**

**A new son, child to take care of.**

**A deadly threat to that child a hit on his life, by RJ the suspect and the Tanglewood Boy's.**

**Somebody is a spy and tipped them off that Tony is in Washington.**

**Who is betraying their fellow colleagues, and what does Mandy Connors the weather girl for the news and is also Gibbs girlfriend have to do with all this?**

**Find out next Chapter don't forget to tune in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter there will be a few new comers:**

**Joey Martin: 8 year old kid who lives down the block from Gibbs house, has a fascination with bugs and likes hiding them in places that bugs just shouldn't be. **

**Mathew Turner: Another 8 year old who lives a few blocks away and is Joey's best friend. Mathew is a bit of a daredevil and loves getting into messes that soon gets him into trouble. Never backs down from a fight.**

**Marry & John Martin: Joey's parents, 'John is a marine' very kind and loving parents. They love to show kindness to everyone. (Although on occasion John likes to have his down time with his buddies which includes beer, chips, TV, and football.) Which does not make Mrs. Martin a happy camper of having to clean up after words. But all in all, in the end they love each other senseless.**

**Kevin Turner: A marine and Mathew's father who not so long ago lost his wife in a car accident. Now all alone in raising his son while trying to juggle a job at the same time he finds that it is difficult especially if said son was trying his darnedest to make it hard.**

**Miss Dakota Piper: 3rd**** grade teacher, very spirited and out going person. Loves kids but has none of her own.**

**Timothy McGee: Well you all know him, In this story he will be 6, but because he is so smart he was moved up. So he will be in 3****rd**** grade. Is always picked on for his age, height, and smartness.**

**And Miss Abigail Sciuto: She is also 6 in this story and a very hypergolic girl, Who absolutely loves Uncle Gibbs.**

**Mandy Connors- Weather Girl for the WDC News, Meet Gibbs at a crime scene from which they started a relationship after the murder was solved and has been going out for 2 and a half weeks now.**

_Washington DC, after the adoption, Gibbs house._

It had been two and half hectic weeks after the adoption. Gibbs had taken three weeks of personal leave and if need be, more, god knows he has enough saved up. On the first night that Tony had stayed in the house as his son. He set him up in the guest room as before. But come morning he woke with an eight year old in his arms. He was not expecting that but he did not mind and actually slept in for once.

But let's start at the beginning of this hectic two weeks in fact that would be that very morning. It was a Saturday morning and the beginning of his leave. He shifted in bed making sure not to wake Tony, when he heard someone knocking on his front door. For a moment he was confused when he remembered that he had locked the door for his son's safety.

He got up being extra careful of not waking Tony, he walked out of his room and down the steps into the hall to the front door. When he opened it his first reaction was to block the sun light from his eye's.

"Jethro!" A high pitched voice on the other side of the threshold said, as said voice jumped her way into his arms and kissed him on the lips pushing her tongue past his lips into his mouth. Jethro managed to push her off of him and shut the door at once and push her into the living room.

"Mandy? What are you doing here?" Jethro asked. Giving her a quizzical look.

"Remember this was our weekend together?" Mandy said twirling a curl between her finger.

"Oh shit, sorry Mandy I forgot." Jethro said running his hand down his face.

"Oh, that's alright Jethro you can make up for it." Mandy said as she started moving towards him in a very provocative way. Jethro started taking steps backwards.

"No, I mean not today, Mandy there's something I have to tell you." Jethro said stumbling over his words at first and feet as he almost tripped over the sofa. Just then Gibbs heard a step creek and looked up to see Tony creeping down them rubbing his hand over his eye's and yawning. Jethro looked at Mandy then walked around her over to Tony.

"Daddy?" Tony said as he reached the bottom, Gibbs came over to him and picked him up putting him on his hip. While Tony immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on Gibbs chest. Gibbs held him closer and kissed the top of his head. When Gibbs looked back at Mandy she stood there mouth hanging agape.

"Mandy, Meet Anthony Dominic Gibbs." Jethro said adjusting Tony so that one of his arms was under him holding him there and the other was wrapped around his back and his hand in Tony's soft hair, holding his head there as Tony fell back asleep.

"Gi…He's your….You have a…You're a…" Mandy stuttered out.

"He's adopted, I adopted him yesterday to be exact." Gibbs said watching Mandy's reaction.

"WHAT!" Mandy yelled startling Tony awake as he tightened his hold on Jethro, Jethro held him tighter as well to reassure him.

"Mandy." Jethro said in a warning tone nodding his head towards Tony. Mandy puffed and huffed and then walked past Jethro to the door. She stopped at the door and Jethro stopped behind her. She took a deep breath then turned back around more calm.

"Ok, I freaked out a bit, sorry, now I have some of my bearings back. I need to think about this ok Jethro, before we go anywhere ells with this relationship. Alright?" Mandy said looking at Jethro. Jethro nodded his understanding.

"I completely understand." Jethro said, Mandy nodded and turned back to the door she opened it and walked out Jethro stood in the threshold and watched her leave in her car then turned back around and shut the door behind him. He walked back through the hallway and into the kitchen, he looked down to Tony, who still had a tight hold on him and wide eye's.

"Hey, you hungry champ?" Jethro asked as he sat Tony in one of the kitchen chairs and started opening cupboards, and pulled out cereal, lucky charms into a bowel in front of Tony and put a spoon with some milk in it.

"Thank you." Tony said already forgetting what happened this morning and eating his breakfast. Jethro sat across from him and watched his son eat, fascinated at how strong willed he was.

"Hey what do you say, you go get dressed into those clothes Ducky got you and we head to the park?" Jethro asked Tony's head shot up and he smiled the biggest and brightest smile that Jethro has seen.

"Yeah?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Jethro confirmed. Tony shot up from his seat and ran around the table to Jethro and wrapped him in a hug. Then as soon as he was hugging him he was running off. "Tony finish your breakfast first." Jethro yelled after him. He watched as Tony came back into the kitchen obediently, but accompanied with a pout. Jethro laughed a little at his antics. "Once your done with your breakfast then you can go get ready." Jethro said. Tony sat back down in his seat and just about swallowed the whole thing in one gulp and then shot up to his room to get dressed.

Tony bounded down the last four steps as he made his way down from upstairs now dressed in the clothes that Ducky had got him. "Anthony!" Gibbs said as he rounded the corner just as Tony jumped. Tony looked up at him pouting, but had a mischievous glint in his eye's.

"Si?" He said in a very innocent voice. Gibbs tried his hardest to keep the glare on his face but lost the battle as Tony stuck out his bottom lip and Gibbs just had to laugh a little at his antics.

"You ready, Sport?" Gibbs asked him. Tony looked around then by the door he saw what he was looking for, he ran over there grabbed his new shoes and slipped them on.

"Mi trovo ora" (T: I am now.") Tony said with a smile. Gibbs nodded and bent down to Tony's level and zipped up his jacket since Tony had not had it zipped at all.

"Now remember there will be other kids there it's a Saturday, so make some friends have fun. Don't forget that you have to speak English not a lot of people or kids for that matter can speak Italian. And remember you only have a week and a half left before you start school so I'd better be making some friends fast so they can show you around when you get there." Gibbs said to Tony who was trying really hard not to roll his eye's.

"I got it dad, I think I can handle it." Tony said with a smile and a really heavily accented Italian accent. Jethro was just lucky he could speak Italian and understand most of what he said. They will have to work on that.

Jethro got Tony out the door and into the back seat of the car and buckled him in. He then pulled out and headed to the park. Once there he parked the car and popped the trunk. As he was getting out Tony got out as well.

"Hey Tony come here, got something for you." Jethro said as Tony turned and ran over to him. He reached into the trunk and withdrew a football back from he used to play. When Tony was getting dressed back at home he had snuck up to the attic and opened one of the old and many boxes that were up there and grabbed the football and stuck it in the trunk of the car. He considered driving his truck but it was having problems so he stuck with the car.

"Cool! I love football! I love Soccer, Football, Baseball, Basketball, Hockey, if it's a sport I've played it and like it!" Tony said excitedly rambling on. Jethro laughed glad that he stuck the football in there.

"How bout you go long." Jethro said to Tony. Tony smiled and started running as far as he could as Jethro lined up to throw.

_NCIS Interrogation Room_

Flynn sat across from Robert Jenkins aka RJ. He did not look happy to be here, at all.

"So 'RJ' what relation did you have to Lance Corporal Ronald Stevens?" Flynn asked while looking through a file that was on his lap.

"Who?" RJ said leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. Flynn sighed and rubbed his head. It was now very early in the morning and he has been in the office all night.

"Come on Robert you know exactly who he is, and don't play dumb." Flynn said putting the file down on the table.

"Ok so I know him, but that don't mean not'en." RJ said.

"Where's your gun?" Flynn asked.

"It was stolen about a week ago." RJ said.

"You didn't fill out a police report." Flynn said.

"Yeah well, you try filling out a police report when you're the one whole the police constantly have to talk to." RJ said.

"Alright listen RJ, we have a whiteness who can place you as the killer." Flynn said getting down to business.

"Right a what is it a 8 year old." RJ said, Flynn was taken aback that he knew that but put up a good face to make it look as if he were not surprised.

"You might as well confess to it right now." Flynn said trying again to get him to fess up.

"Not in a million years." RJ said. Flynn saw that this was over and that RJ was not going to budge so he got up taking the files with him, before he could reach the door RJ stopped him.

"Can I go home now?" RJ said from his spot in the chair.

"No, actually you'll be spending a night in lock up, due to the drugs we found in your pocket." Flynn said smiling at him.

"I told you that wasn't mine, I don't know how it got there!" RJ said as Flynn shut the door.

"Yeah ok." Flynn said signaling the guard to come over and take RJ to metro.

Miss Dakota Piper, continued to try and reach a high poster that was on her wall just about the fall. But after trying for about three minutes gave up and just left it for later. She went over to her desk and sat down, just as someone knocked on her door and came in.

"Miss Piper, I have you student list here for you." Principal Richards said walking over to her desk with a paper.

"I already got my list." She said confused.

"There has been a late addition so we had to redo the list but this should be it." He explained and handed her the list and left the room. She nodded and then looked down at the list reading the names trying to find the one that was different, looking off her old list as a check list.

**3****rd**** Grade Student List, Miss Piper Classroom**

**Amanda**

**Alex**

**Amy**

Aaron

**Anthony Gibbs**

Becky

**Brandon**

Brennon

Carmon

**Cameron**

**Caitlyn Todd**

Dean

Erin

Evan

Emilia

Falicia

Gary

Greg

**Hunter**

**Haley**

**Hannah**

Ian

Izabal

Jordan

**Joey Martin**

**Josh**

Jimmy

Jamie

Kim

Kevin

Logan

**Missy**

**Mathew Turner**

Martin

**Mark**

**Nathan**

Nickolas

Natalya

**Natalie**

**Page**

**Parker**

**Paton**

Ryan

Russ

Sam

Stacy

**Shawn**

**Scarla**

**Scotty**

**Striker**

Tammy

**Timothy McGee**

Tommy

**Tracker**

**Travis**

Trenton

**Violet**

William

**Wyatt**

**Zoë**

_(AN: The names that have last names are like main characters as of yet, other wise it was just to difficult to figure out a whole lot of last names unless I put a lot of siblings in here.)_

Miss Piper looked over the list the ones that are in bold are the ones ion her class while the other third grade teacher Mr. Coolidge had the rest. She realized she found the new name and it will be in her class. She placed the list inside her teaching folder and got up and went to the closet down the hall she brought out a knew desk and chair and reorganized the room into rows and isles with the extra desk in them. She went back to her desk pulled out another name tag which took her an hour and a half the first time to put all the names on. She placed the new name tag on her desk grabbed a permanent marker wrote the new name onto it. The she went over the new desk placed it up at the top and tapped it down onto it.

After she was finished with that she went onto adding another mailbox with the new kids name. Also a lot of other things that needed to be added with the new kids name onto it. After everything was complete she sat back in her chair at her desk taking a deep breath excited, she couldn't wait until a week and a half from now, when she'll get to meet her kids. Well technically she meet them last year on the last day she meet all of them. But it's still not the same. She could tell that this year was going to be special.

Joey Martin picked up several rocks and flung them off the side and pushed himself back onto his feet. After jumping off the slide he landed flat on his but, but he didn't mind it was fun and would really like to do it again. He looked up and saw his best friend Mathew Turner Standing were he did ready to jump himself.

"Come on Joey move outa the way it's my turn."

"I'm a hurrying, Mattie patients is a virtue." Joey said moving out of his way. He watched as Mattie 'as his chosen nickname was' jumped and landed on his feet for two seconds and then slowly fell over trying to keep his balance. It was so ridiculous that Joey burst out laughing. Something caught Joey's eye and looked over Mattie's head to see what it was. He saw a football in the air, which soon descended into the hands of a kid about his age. It was a nice catch, and a nice throw.

Mattie got up just about to ask Joey if he wanted to do it again, when he realized Joey was starring at something he turned to look at what it was.

"Do you know him?" Mattie asked.

"No, but he made and awesome catch with that football he has." Joey said, looking at Mattie.

"Think he's a new kid, or just passing through?" Mattie asked.

"Don't know, wanna ask?" Joey said, Mattie nodded and the started over. Once they got there they watched as the kid was pretend tackled, by whom they assumed to be the kids dad. They got close enough they could hear them now. The boy was giggling as the man was tickling him.

"Say you give and I'll let you up." The man said. The kid laughed some more.

"Mai." He managed to say in between giggles. The man continued to tickle him.

"English, Tony." The man said. Both Joey and Mattie looked at each other at the exchange.

"Never!" Tony, the kid said. But that only made the man pick Tony up and tickle him more. "Ok, ok I give, I give." Tony exclaimed wildly. The man set Tony down, and that's when Tony saw them. Tony tapped the man's leg and pointed at us, and the man turned to look at us as well.

"Hey." The man said.

"Hello sir, we saw that you had a football and were wondering if we could play too?" Joey said as Mattie eye's the football.

"Yeah sure, I'm Gibbs, and this is my son Tony." Gibbs said rumpling Tony's hair as Tony tried to push his hand off.

"Daaaad" Tony said trying and failing to push his hand away. Gibbs smirked.

"Mr. Gibbs, I'm Joseph Martin, but friends call me Joey, and this is my best friend Mathew Turner, but you can just call him Mattie." Joey said indicating both him and his friend.

"No Mr. just Gibbs, alright." Joey nodded.

"So can we play?" Mattie asked.

"Sure, how bout, you three against me." Gibbs said.

"But that's uneven?" Joey said. "You'll be out numbered.

"Bet I could beat all you" Gibbs said with a smirk both Tony and Mattie got a glint in there eye, and Gibbs could tell these three will be close friends growing up.

"Oh your going down, old man." Tony said with a smirk. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that. Jethro watched as the three of them huddled up and made out a plane of action.

Then once the three were done, they put there hands in and brought them down then up, saying "HooRaw!" Gibbs smirked at that, by age 10 Tony will practically know every marine term there is since he'll be going to a school were most of the kids parents there are marines.

Jethro watched as the kid Mattie set up as quarter back behind Joey who set up as the **CENTER**. He also saw that Tony was setting up as wide receiver. Mattie said hike and Joey snapped the ball back to him as Tony took off, Jethro almost had him, but he made a sharp right turn which threw Jethro off as Mattie threw the ball and Tony received and took off for the tree they designated as the touchdown tree.

After about an hour and a half of this Jethro was ready to call it a night and he did not look like the only one who thought so. He looked at all three boy's who were sweaty, dirty and panting. Just when he was about to call it a night, a man and woman came over.

"Joey, It's time to call it a night." The woman said.

"Ah mom! Can't we play a little longer."

"Afraid not sport." The man said, giving Gibbs a suspicious look while also looking at Tony.

"Mom, Dad meet Tony and his Dad Gibbs, Tony is going to be going to our school and be in our class!" Joey said changing the subject. The man smiled and walked over to Gibbs.

"Hey the names John Martin, this is my wife Marry." John said holding out his hand to Gibbs.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you can just call me Gibbs if you want." Gibbs said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jethro, I can see that our son's will be close friends." Marry said using Gibbs middle name.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Gibbs said smiling.

"Well we truly have to go, but it was nice meeting you and your son." Marry said and John nodded as well. "Mathew, do you need a ride home?" Marry asked Mattie.

"No ma'am that's alright my dad said he'd pick me up, I'll wait." Marry gave him a sympathetic look before nodding her head.

"Well, we have a doctor's appointment and cant be late, but Mr. Gibbs will be staying won't you?" Marry said giving Gibbs a stare that begged yes. He nodded. "If you need a ride home just ask him, ok." Mattie nodded. Marry looked at him a bit before going over to Joey and taking his hand as John followed over to there vehicle.

"So Mattie, what time did your dad say he was picking you up?" Gibbs asked him, Tony stood over by Gibbs right.

"He usually comes at 9 at the latest." Mattie said. "But that's alright I have more time to play." Mattie said. Gibbs not totally agreeing with that assessment nodded anyway and played some more with the two boys. About an hour later it was 8:45pm and Gibbs saw headlights. A man exited the truck, and headed over to them.

"Hey, Mattie it's time to go." The man said. Mattie turned around.

"Dad!" He ran over and jumped in his dad's arms. "You have to meet my knew best friend and his dad." The man nodded and put the boy down who then grabbed his hand and drug him over to Gibbs and Tony.

"Hey, Kevin Turner, Mathew's father." He said holding out his hand Gibbs took it.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and this is my son Anthony Dominic Gibbs. You can call me Gibbs though." Gibbs said shaking Kevin's hand.

"And you can call me Tony!" Tony said holding out his hand to shake as well. Kevin laughed along with Gibbs at that. Kevin bent down and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Tony." After he was done he straightened back up and looked at Gibbs. "Thank you Gibbs for watching my son." Kevin said sincerely. "With work and all I'm having a hard time getting things done. Gibbs nodded in understanding and took out one of his business cards.

"Well just call if you need any help, it seems Mathew and Tony are really good friends so there would be no problem if he came over from time to time." Gibbs said Kevin nodded thankfully and took the card and put it in his wallet.

"Thank you, well be going now." Kevin said and Mathew ran over to the truck and got in waiting for his dad to take off.

"Alright time to go sport." Gibbs said turning back to Tony, he almost outright laughed at the site in front of him. Tony stood with hi eye's half open looking like he was about to pass out right there standing up. Gibbs bent down and picked him up, Tony immediately laying his head on Gibbs shoulder and falling asleep. Gibbs bent down again and picked up the football and headed to the car and home.

_The Next Day at Gibbs House_

Gibbs woke again to the sound of knocking looking over at a sleeping Tony who once again made it into his bed in the middle of the night. He slowly got out of bed to make sure not to wake Tony. He made his way down the stairs and to the door which ended up being a nonstop knocking now. "I'm coming." He said getting a headache. He opened the door and his legs were barreled into.

"Sorry Gibbs didn't have anywhere ells to go, my brother dropped her off with me last minute but I have to go into the office. I was called in, something with Balboa's case." Lilly said as she rushed to give Gibbs a few things Gibbs just nodded bending down to pick up the hyper genetic 6 year old.

"It's no problem Lil's." He said. Lilly nodded a thank you and kissed him on the cheek and the 6 year old on the head. Then she ran back to her car. Gibbs shut his door and then turned around placing the 6 year old on the ground. He was about to turn into the kitchen, when he heard a screech.

"Ah a boy!" The girl said hiding behind Gibbs leg. The boy 'Tony' jumped at the screech as he stood in the doorway to the living room.

"OH MY GOD I'M A BOY!" Tony said looking down while patting his legs and arms. "How did this happen!" He said dramatically. The girl stepped out from behind Gibbs giggling and laughing as Tony dramatically tried to figure out how he is a boy. Gibbs couldn't hold it in much longer himself and laughed as well.

"Your funny." The girl said.

"And you nameless." Tony said smirking down at the girl. The girl laughed a little.

"Well if I'm nameless then you are too." Tony nodded at that since to her he is nameless and to him she is nameless. Gibbs shook his head figuring they were already becoming really good friends and headed into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Tony stared at the girl, and she stared right back. She smiled and he did too. "Wow your stare is about as good as Gibbs." The girl said. "My names Abby Scuito." Abby said holding out her hand.

"Tony Gibbs." Tony said saying his new name his tongue tingling. Abby's eye's lit up.

"Your Gibbs son that he adopted, Aunt Lilly told me all about it!" Abby said excitedly hugging him. "We could be like totally cousins, you know. Or brother and sister, I always wanted an older brother!" Abby said bouncing now while hugging Tony.

"Well you ant gonna have neither if you don't let him breath Abs." Gibbs said walking past and into the living room with his coffee.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Abby said letting go as Tony sucked in big gulps of air.

"No…Prob…lem." He said. Gibbs smirked from the position on the couch watching the interaction between the two. Oh yeah those two are going to be close. He thought to himself.

_The Navy Yard NCIS headquarters_

Flynn came back to his desk and went to sit down but right before he sat down he saw that there was something on the other side of his desk that must have fallen off. He went around and picked it up and then went back around to sit, he only sat for a second before jumping back up…

"OOWWWWEEEEEEE!" Flynn limped out of his chair and turned around finding the chair empty, he turned and looked at his backside and saw a tack in his backside left cheek. He heard laughter and looked up at Christy.

"Oh my Gosh, that is so funny." Christy said holding her stomach from her laughter. Flynn gave her a sarcastic smile that lasted a second and pulled the tack out grunting a little bit. Just then Mike walked in took one look at the scene went strait to his desk rolled his eye's, grabbed a file and walked right back out.

"What was that for?" Flynn hissed at Christy.

"You really don't think I wouldn't have found out that you were behind my super glued items that are on my desk do you." Christy said, Flynn just smiled.

"I have no idea what you talking about." Christy stared him down and realized there was some truth to what he was saying.

"I can't even answer my phone!" She exclaimed reaching over and tried to pick it up, but it was stubbornly stuck to the receiver which was stuck to the desk. Flynn's face showed shock and confusion. Then he started laughing a little then a lot. "What!" Christy demanded.

"I only super glued your stapler" Flynn said in between laughs. Christy looked at him confused.

"Then who…?" Christy said just as he cell started ringing and looked down at caller ID, and saw Gibbs on it. Flynn sobered up as he two saw the name. "No he couldn't…but…how…" Christy stumbled as the cell rang. Flynn as stumped as she was.

"I don't know." Flynn said backing away to his desk. Christy just stood there her brain getting a little fried on how the heck Gibbs got into the building without her knowledge. Flynn was not much better off.

"Oh he's good." Christy finally said then answered her cell.

**TBC**

**LOL I totally enjoy writting this story I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writting it! BTW later on in the chapter i will add Ziva and her sister and brother in this story so all you Ziva fans don't worry. Hope you liked, please Review. :)**

**IF CENTER IS IN BIG BOLD LETTTERS JUST IGNORE COULDNT GET IT TO SHOW UP WITHOUT IT.**


End file.
